Si tan solo
by Chirly19
Summary: Sarumi - Encuentra una botella y bebe su liquido sin importarle las consecuencias, consecuencias que tendrá que soportar la persona menos indicada. Ad: BoyLove


**Título:** "Si tan solo"

**One - Shot & ****Slash**

**Clasificación:** T

**OTP:** Sarumi (Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki)

**Resume: **Encuentra una botella y bebe su liquido sin importarle las consecuencias, consecuencias que tendrá que soportar la persona menos indicada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago uso de estos para esta corta historia y entretenimiento.

**Esta historia contiene Boy Love. ChicoxChico. Ha sido advertido ¬¬ así que si no le gusta por favor aléjese los más lejos (¿) y ahorrarse los malos argumentos (insultos)**

* * *

XxX

En la vida solo estaban ellos dos, solo se tenían el uno al otro, caminaban a la par por su pequeño mundo no debería importar más nada. ¿No era así? ¿Nunca fue así? o solo era su imaginación.

**Saruhiko Fushimi**

Tomó una botella que se encontraba escondida detrás de una maceta que conservaba una planta artificial, no pensó en lo que podría ser, ni siquiera porque algo así estaría escondido aunque no fue difícil para él encontrarla.

Había intentado identificar el aroma pero tampoco le resultaba familiar. Se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco del líquido desconocido, solo un poco lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no era algo peligroso

"sabe bien" – murmuró y sin mucha preocupación tomo un poco más mientras caminaba hacia el exterior en la espera de que nadie le impusiera un trabajo, solo quería tomar aire fresco y pasear. Después de tomar lo suficiente cierra la botella llevándola consigo.

XxX

**_Si tan solo no lo hubiera tomado no estaría en esta situación._**

Fue el último pensamiento que obtuvo luego de que se había ido al centro de la ciudad tratando de ocultarse, le era muy difícil y ahora estaba allí en un callejón como si fuese un indigente.

-"…amm ¿qué pasa?" – sentía unas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado; tal vez sí las había sentido o se había preguntado pero no pensó que sería de esta actual forma.

Muerde su labio inferior con fuerza forzándose a no dejar salir ese gemido, se negaba a ceder a lo que fuese que le estuviera ocurriendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba nunca había sentido esa sensación de tener a su corazón tan agitado como si se quisiera salir de su pecho.

Su vida siempre había sido tranquila así como su forma de ser, hubo momentos en los que su rutina era molesta y aburrida. Y otros en los que simplemente su mente se salía de sus cabales de una manera sádica.

Ahora… no debía pensar en eso, se supone que había salido de esa rutina aburrida pero este tipo de situación no le agradaba para nada, no era divertido…

Para nada,…

Era degradante…

Vergonzoso,….

No iba con su noción de lo que era algo divertido.

Se deshace de su espada y tira lejos la botella seguramente ese líquido era el causante de su actual posición. ¿Que podría ser?

Resistiéndose aún más, retira los primeros botones de su camisa sentía un calor abrazador y una creciente ola de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Nunca le había interesado y no iba a admitirlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de que ese líquido que había consumido ¿acaso era algo toxico?

Recoge sus temblosas piernas metiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sus manos agarraron con fuerza sus piernas negándose a darse placer por sí mismo.

No lo podía soportar, cada vez más su piel debajo de sus pantalones pedía… suplicaba un poco de su toque. Negó con la cabeza jadeando entre sus rodillas.

"Maldición" – apenas podía hablar se volvía a arrepentir de haberse bebido el misterioso liquido de la botella.

Justo ahora se arrepentía y maldecía, unos pasos se acercaban y suponiendo que unos ojos le veían con sorpresa, solo podía confiar en su instinto, muerde su labio una vez más sintiendo el sabor ferroso de la sangre que salía de su labio.

XxX

**Yata Misaki**

Solo debía ir por unos recados que le habían pedido, un trabajo simple no le tomaría tanto tiempo; pero ya el Barman ruido sabía que el menor se entretenía con facilidad al salir por las bulliciosas calles de los diferentes distritos de Shizume City.

Entre esas cosas que le entretenían era los juegos de video, la facilidad para conseguir una pelea con otros chicos y otros.

Izumo suspira pidiendo a Kamamoto que le acompañara para que evitara a toda costa que el menor se metiera en problemas al menos sin la necesidad, no quería que se retrasaran.

Tomo su patineta y salió con su amigo en lo que se supone que irían a comprar para el dueño del Bar.

XxX

"Que día más caluroso"

Ciertamente le era y a diferencia de otros días este lucía en definitivo aburrido

"Es momento de volver Yata-san" – Kamamoto dice al ver que el otro se detuvo observando la máquina expendedora tratando de obtener algún refresco

"espera solo será una lata, y después podríamos pasar por los juegos" – decía mientras introducía las monedas necesarias

"Izumo dijo que no tardáramos, necesita esto de verdad" – agita una de las bolsas

"tsk! Bien andando" – se encoge de hombros

No era algo que le molestara en absoluto podía volver en otro momento o ese mismo día más tarde, no importaba aunque si retrocediera unos años…

Él estaría jugando mientras su único amigo, o más bien su ahora enemigo le esperaba pacientemente antes que terminara de jugar a pesar de que recibirían un regaño del Bar tender por perder el tiempo.

Esos eran otros tiempos, a todo esto no era momento de recordar a ese estúpido mono.

Tenía su útil transporte en su brazo, se detuvo al notar algo inusual en uno de los callejones logró ver una persona.

Tal vez se trataba de un niño de las calles y él estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarle, quería ser un héroe y que su señor Mikoto le mirara con orgullo. Por poco se pierde en su fantasía cuando Kamamoto se gira dándose cuenta que Yata se había detenido.

"Oí Yata-san ¿qué sucede?"

"eh?... oh nada realmente, ¿puedes adelantarte?"

"bien no te distraigas" – Kamamoto se marcha dejándole ya no importaba si se distraía ya que habían obtenido el recado de Izumo.

"hmm" – vuelve a mirar hacia el estrecho callejón, nota un movimiento brusco no parecía ser un niño.

**_Si tan solo en ese momento hubiese optado por irse y no caer en la tentativa curiosidad._**

XxX**_  
_**

Se acercó a la entrada, había unos contenedores de basuras pero no había mal olor y el suelo estaba limpio. Se acercó un poco más pudo ver lo que parecía ser una vaina, un sable (¿?)

Tuvo ligeras sospechas de saber a quién pertenecía, pero más le valía asegurarse.

**_Si tan solo se hubiera marchado en ese instante._**

Un quejido, un gruñido seguido de un gemido forzado. Se detuvo inclinando su cabeza para observar de quien se trataba.

Allí detrás de unas enormes cajas estaba su ahora enemigo, lo odiaba por haberlo traicionado y ahora estaba indefenso justo el momento para aprovechar y atacarle.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió el agarre del otro en su muñeca.

"hey".

Segundos pasaron, lo rápido que tiro de su brazo dejándole caer su patineta, arrojándolo al suelo subiéndose sobre él y sosteniéndole sus hombros con fuerza.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando y un retorcido pensamiento le invadía.

"eh… ¡bastardo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Quítate de encima!" – molesto por aquella repentina acción, un aura roja a su alrededor aparece poco a poco… pero, un momento… algo raro pasaba con este tipo su expresión no era la habitual.

Lo miró confuso intentando comprender mientras disminuía su ira

"aagm" – un gemido se exclama de los labios del peli azul y cierra los ojos con fuerzas

"eh?" – aun no entendía la situación, es decir no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que su enemigo no tenía intenciones de pelear o herirle, en este momento lo que no entendía era el rubor en sus mejillas y ese gemido que se le había escapado.

No podía, no podía hacerlo, sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría, así como su "traición" pero no podía controlarse su cuerpo y su lado razonable no se lograban conectar.

_**Si tan solo nunca debió aparecer en este momento.** _

Que más daba debía deshacerse de esa maldita sensación que le ardía por todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente abre sus ojos, lucían cristalinos llenos de cansancio y lujuria, jadeaba y la sangre de su labio apenas podía verse.

"sa…saru… ¿Qué te pasa?" – volvió a preguntar inseguro nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su viejo amigo, su alarma se encendió al ver esa mirada lasciva e intimidante.

"Misaki ~ "– escucha su voz al fin, esta vez era diferente de las otras veces, más suave, más impaciente decirlo así se escuchaba más sexi.

"¿eh…?" – obviamente le molesta ser llamado por su nombre de pila, era vergonzoso ese nombre femenino. Aun así un sonrojo le hace molestarse más y abre su boca para gritarle…

"aw Misaki…" – volvió a decir sin darle la oportunidad de gritar.

Afloja un poco el agarre de sus hombros y cuando el peli naranja intentó aprovechar para empujarlo y alejarse; Saru se arrojó hacia su rostro sosteniéndolo con fuerza dándole un profundo beso sobre sus labios

"hmmg" – se sorprendió, no había previsto algo así de parte del otro, trato de alejarlo e intentar gritarle pero parecía inútil. El ojiazul fue más rápido y empujo su lengua dentro de su boca intensificando el beso.

No sabía que hacer su cuerpo apenas reaccionó con una repentina sacudida y su cara se puso roja, literalmente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza debilitando su agarre

"humg Sa…" – no podía evitarlo, su cavidad estaba siendo explorada insaciablemente y a la vez el movimiento de una pierna que rozaba su entrepierna, la falta repentina de oxigeno no le hacía pensar bien, que más daba se sentía bien y corresponde ese beso de igual forma.

A la falta de aire separa sus labios jadeando y tratando de respirar

"am Saru… que…" – intento hablar pero nuevamente su derecho fue arrebato

"Misaki…"- susurra una vez más lamiendo la mejilla logrando una reacción del otro, su lengua bajo hacia su cuello dándole repetidos besos intensos como si quisiera devorarlo.

"amhg…para" – logra decir y aprieta sus labios para evitar cualquier sonido que le avergonzara.

"Misaki… Misaki" – repetía una y otra vez con esa voz que resultaba una tortura para el castaño.

"¡bastaaa!" – logra gritar pero simplemente era ignorado

"humm…Misaki ~~" – sonríe haciendo caso omiso y comienza por chupar de su cuello mordiéndole cerca de su hombro

-agh! ¡Para! Ammh" – muerde su labio sonrojándose aún más, si pudiese pensar claramente no podía describir lo que le estaba pasando. El calor de su cuerpo fue en aumento siéndole imposible concentrarse para reaccionar astutamente, No no podía.

Muerde una vez más y más fuerte cerca de su hombro y agarra el gorro quitándoselo mientras lo arrojaba lejos y metía sus dedos entre sus cabellos naranjas.

"¡aah te digo que pares!" – aferra sus manos sobre el pecho de Saru empujándole lo más que pudiese.

"Misaki…." – le mira sonriendo y agarra con fuerza su de camiseta casi intentando desgarrarla.

"¡para ya! ¡Maldito! ¡Que mierda te ocurre!" – exclama moviéndose y empujándolo lejos.

No, definitivamente no iba a escapar, justo es este momento no permitiría que se alejara de él.

Agarró el cuello del irritado castaño forzándolo a quedarse pegado contra el suelo, ciertamente era doloroso e incómodo estar recibiendo esa clase de tratamiento en el frio asfalto.

Mientras le sostenía del cuello con fuerza, con su otra mano disponible retira la primera prenda de su uniforme, además el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Retira esa estúpida camiseta roja que amarra en su cintura y desliza su mano debajo de la playera acariciando su piel, resultando en un fuerte estremecimiento de parte del castaño.

"q… ¡que pares ya!" exclama, Yata lo mira directamente sintiendo como el rojo de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso.

De repente una curva se en cierne en sus labios mostrando una sonrisa tentativa y satisfactoria. Estaba disfrutando de tener el control sobre su enemigo aunque fuese en este tipo de situación.

Ladea su cabeza a un lado sin perder la sonrisa observa ese rostro sonrojado y esos ojos llenos de confusión e ira, esa mirada estaba resistiendo a soltar las lágrimas, los labios siendo presionados para evitar cualquier sonido… la imagen perfecta, y hubiera deseado tener una cámara para que durara por más tiempo.

"lindo…" – susurra y desplaza su mano suavemente debajo de los pantalones del castaño esperando más reacciones para ver esos lindos gestos que ahora podía disfrutar.

"hmm…Tsk! para…" – suplica una vez más ahogando un gemido al sentir el tacto, cierra sus ojos y acerca sus manos a su pecho para alejarlo de una buena vez, pero… ¡maldición! Que se sentía bien.

"_esto va de mal en peor"_ – piensa mordiendo su labio inferior con la excusa de evitar los gemidos y tal vez un poco de dolor le haría olvidar esa sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo en su entrepierna. Era inútil… muerde su labio tan fuerte hasta sentir un líquido con sabor a hierro ese dolor solo empeoraba la situación.

Rojo… la atención de Saru se centra en los labios del castaño y se acerca lamiendo la sangre mordiéndole por más fuerte, seguramente le dejaría una marca indeseable.

"¡aah! – eso le dolió, que clase de persona era esta acaso un vampiro sediento de sangre, un sádico, ¡un maldito pervertido! algo mal estaba con este chico, él lo sabía pero ahora era más difícil de explicar.

Presiona nuevamente sus labios pidiendo otro beso. Toda esta situación era complicada pero su instinto era fuerte y lo único que podía hacer era ceder. Desliza su lengua una vez más dentro de su boca, ambos jadeaban por la falta de oxígeno pero simplemente no podía detenerse.

Los brazos del castaño rodean su cuello y sus piernas se doblan ligeramente, un quejido y su cuerpo se encorva al sentir esa cálida mano rozando en su virilidad que iba en creciente por más calor.

El ruido de una botella rodar por el suelo los alertó y se separaron lo suficiente, ambos miraron hacia afuera y… hubieran deseado no estar en esta situación

La tos falsa proveniente a unos pasos de ellos, el rubor en las mejillas de aquella mujer tratando de mantener la compostura ante los otros dos uniformados presentes. La teniente Awashima cerró sus ojos y se puso firme para luego hablar…

"¿que están haciendo aquí?" – bien, no fue la mejor pregunta pero debía evitar avergonzarse como los otros dos detrás de ella soltaron unas leves risitas

Fushimi frunció en ceño mirándole sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, en realidad odiaba que le hubieran interrumpido quería decirlo pero no podía pronunciar ni una palabra debido a esa urgencia en sus pantalones. Maldición, porque tuvieron que encontrarlo.

"¡ah! O…eh es...to" – Yata intento hablar pero su rostro estaba más rojo al darse cuenta que le habían descubierto

Seri vuelve a aclarar su garganta "Fushimi, será mejor que regrese a su juicio y regresar al trabajo" – dice evitando verle

"¡tsk! …. Molesta" – murmura y temblando un poco se aleja del nervioso y avergonzado castaño debajo de él. Para su suerte su excitación había disminuido y se dirigió hacia los otros dos hombres y fueron en camino hacia un auto lo mas rapido posible.

Seri se inclina ante el confundido castaño y toma la botella yéndose hacia el auto.

XxX

"afrodisiaco, que diablos estabas pensando Fushimi" – pregunta sin importarle que el peli azul estuviera arrinconado cerca de la ventana con sus manos presionando su entrepierna, el dolor y la excitación regresaba, cerró sus ojos pero eso no le ayudaba, solo podía visualizar la imagen de Misaki enrojecido.

"¡ah! … quie…re decirme… como hum… aliviarme" – pregunta entre jadeos

"esperemos a regresar al Scepter4" – dice encogiéndose de hombros pensando en que la mejor idea era encerrarlo en un cuarto hasta el efecto pasara, mientras los dos hombres evitaban acercarse observando al jadeante y desesperado compañero.

XxX

"¡ah! ¡Yata-san al fin llegas!" – exclama Izumo limpiando unas copas con una sonrisa de bienvenida

Yata frunce y se sienta cerca de la barra apoyando sus codos en esta mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro.

"¿pasa algo?" – pregunta y de repente Yata se sonroja respondiéndole a gritos

"¡NO! No pasa nada, así que no sigas preguntando porque definitivamente no ¡aah! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Aah!" – se da cuenta y vuelve a cubrir su rostro respirando rápido para calmarse, agitando su cabeza para eliminar ese repentino encuentro.

Anna se acerca rápidamente y coloca su dedo sobre el cuello de Yata "aquí" – susurra y muestra un rostro preocupada

Yata la mira un poco más calmado no sabía porque le había tocado su cuello hasta que…

"¡oh! ¡Una mordida! Y ah! Tu labio también, acaso…" y antes de que Izumo pudiera terminar su frase

"¡Aaah! ¡No!... ah!" - Yata se enrojeció y salió corriendo fuera del bar lanzando unas cuantas groserías y maldiciendo al aire.

Anna e Izumo que eran los únicos presentes en ese momento se miraron confundidos, evidentemente Anna mostró un rostro neutral aunque preocupada pero Izumo sabía muy bien de lo que se trababa, sonríe y niega con su cabeza

"parece que nuestro Yatagarasu tiene una novia muy cruel" – dice y Anna lo mira para luego sonreír aunque no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

XxX

En cuando al problema de Fushimi… todo quedó a manos del Rey Azul pero esa es otra historia (¿?) que nunca contaré a menos que deseen saber ;)

XD

El Fin.

* * *

**NotasDeAutor:** Oka Oka... este fue etto mi primer Fic para este anime (?) ademas de ser el primer "Yaoi" ¬w¬, espero poder escribir mas de este genero -.-... ademas es SARUMI! no aguente la tentacion aunque solo fuese un capitulo xD... adoro el sarumi tanto como el Shizaya 3

Pero primero agradezco que hallan leido ^^* me tomo tiempo escribirlo (por flojera)

Reviews ~~

Hasta Pronto ... de pronto xD


End file.
